


We Know

by Of the League (Serpyre)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpyre/pseuds/Of%20the%20League
Summary: It took a bit of time as Clarke waited for Madi to come out until she realised that Madi was not coming out.Or, Clarke, Lexa and Madi make one large happy family, and shenanigans about sexuality ensure.





	We Know

Their daughter certainly wasn’t straight.

 

Mainly because she had been very, very gay for the entirety of her life.

 

First it had been in kindergarten. Madi had met her best friend, and after the first day she proclaimed proudly to Lexa that she was going to marry her best friend and asked her if she could ask her best friend’s parents’ for approval. Lexa had choked on water then, and after she had recovered, had carefully guided Madi through _why_ she couldn’t marry her best friend at the tender age of five, carefully letting her down and making sure not to break her feelings.

 

Then it had been in primary school. Madi had sent a love letter to one of the students in the classroom, which, unfortunately, was snatched by the teacher, and subsequently had warranted an emergency meeting with Clarke and Lexa (who were at work that time, and needlessly very annoyed by the necessity of it all) and Madi had gotten a severe talking-to from the principal. It did nothing to deter Madi, however, with thanks to Clarke and Lexa’s encouragement.

 

And afterwards, it was in secondary school. Madi had been sent home from school for ‘’inappropriate behaviour’’ — which had angered both Clarke and Lexa and almost caused a scolding until Madi explained to them what _inappropriate behaviour_ really meant in school terms. She was sent home because she was staring at other female students. And Clarke and Lexa had gotten _really_ angry at the school instead, and after a transfer, Madi had never heard from that school ever again.

 

Clarke and Lexa had this discussion a few times. On Madi’s sexuality and the things that would follow all that stuff that happened. Obviously, they would be supportive, but their one big goal was just to provide a safe space for Madi when she comes out.

 

Clarke was pretty sure she got all that _safe space_ stuff straight (after all, if there was one thing she’d do straight since marrying Lexa, it’d be that).

 

Hopefully, it would all work out. And as she listened to Madi rant about that girl in class for the fourteenth time of the day, Clarke kept a smile under her breath and wondered how long it would be until she realised.

 

…

 

‘’That girl in class’s so pretty!’’ Madi beamed, and Lexa stifled a smile under her lips. ‘’C-can I go sleepover in her house?’’

 

‘’Madi,’’ Lexa began, in a tone that made Madi instantly droop. Madi looked at her pleadingly, and Lexa had to close her eyes to stop the smile from appearing on her face. ‘’As long as you don’t forget your pyjamas.’’

 

Madi perked up instantly. Grinning from ear to ear, she yelped: ‘’Thanks _nomon_!’’ and all but practically ran off to indulge Clarke in the good news.

 

…

 

It took a bit of time as Clarke waited for Madi to come out until she _realised_ that Madi was not coming out.

 

In the beginning of the year, Clarke had told Lexa to be expectant about the coming out discussion that was bound to happen _this_ year. After all, Madi was growing up—nearing the age of fourteen, which was when adolescents usually went through puberty and realised their sexual preferences.

 

(Or maybe even earlier. Lexa claimed that she’d known ever since she was as little as seven, which had aroused a stare of disbelief from Clarke and a slight bout of jealousy, because if _she’d_ known about her preferences at that time, then she wouldn’t’ve needed to go through the trouble of dating Finn and all that.)

 

Clarke was quite sure she got all this _safe space_ stuff right. And though she had asked herself a few times about Madi’s supposed sexuality—she had firmly decided that whether if she was straight or gay, an established safe space was a lot better than _no_ safe space.

 

However, Madi’s obsession with girls had _still_ gone on strong. Which was a bit worrying for Clarke, because she didn’t seem to be any closer to putting _two_ and _two_ together.

 

…

 

‘’Do you think we should stitch the rainbow on the flap of Madi’s backpack?’’ Lexa said as she passed Clarke the sewing equipment. ‘’Or on the side?’’

 

‘’She says she doesn’t mind—as long as it’s a rainbow,’’ Clarke said, pulling out a string and tracing a needle through it. ‘’Why don’t you give her both?’’

 

Lexa whistled in slight frustration. ‘’I would, but the leather is hard. The needle blunts every time it comes into contact with the bag.’’

 

‘’Hey,’’ Clarke teased, smiling, handing Lexa the thread. ‘’Didn’t marry you for nothing.’’

 

Lexa smiled under her breath and began to embroid.

 

…

 

Madi had gotten into a fight at school.

 

Apparently, somebody had taken a look on her bag, and laughing, had called her gay. Since she had thrown the first punch and broke his nose, she was suspended for a day.

 

Clarke and Lexa had immediately taken their daughter home, rinsed her tears away and had kept her close, bought everything that was physically possible from the candy stores, and had cuddled up between her on the couch for the entire day, as they watched old reruns on the TV.

 

…

 

‘’Nomon… Mom… I wanna talk to you about something.’’ Madi said, fidgeting with her spoon, glancing up to the two of them as they ate dinner.

 

‘’Yeah?’’ Clarke said, and quickly patted Lexa’s leg a dozen times under the table, alerting her about what was happening _right now_. Lexa jolted up and had smoothly settled into a state which made her look like she was listening the whole time, which irritated Clarke a bit because it reminded her of how she could never achieve that level of smoothness as Lexa did.

 

Madi seemed nervous as she looked between the two of them. Taking in a few shuddery breaths, she finally said: ‘’I think I’m gay.’’

 

Clarke caught Madi’s expression, filled with nervousness and fidgetiness as if she was genuinely worried about their reaction.

 

And Clarke grinned, the little surprise she had overshone with pride. Lexa got up from the table, and hugged Madi, who seemed visibly surprised—but wrapped her arms around Lexa’s back. And rounding the table, Clarke had joined in as well.

 

And once they had broken away; tears shimmering in Madi’s eyes, Clarke smiled and said: ’’We know.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a sentence I stumbled upon while editing Negligible (ie. the summary). Couldn't resist the temptation sadly.
> 
> This is not supposed to be trivializing of anyone's coming out experience - wrote it for fun and thought it'd make for a nice, fluffy oneshot with the family. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
